


Non.

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Child Abuse, Child Eren Yeager, Crying, Dry Sex, Extremely Underage, M/M, No Lube, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Levi le voulait. Levi l'aurait. Ereri sex lemon.





	Non.

**Author's Note:**

> Non consensuel. Viol. Enfant mineurs. Ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas.

Eren marchait, les yeux dans le vide. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il devait ressentir.   
Déjà quelques semaines qu'ils avaient découvert sa capacité à se transformer en Titan.   
Mikasa et Armin le couvait d'autant plus, ne supportant pas les regards que tout le monde lançait au brun. Il aurait 10 ans dans quelques mois, mais il avait l'impression en avoir le double.   
Grâce à sa soeur il avait pu intégrer l'armée alors qu'il était âgé de neuf an et demi. Tout le monde le chariait au début, jouant avec lui mais personne ne le prenait au sérieux malgré sa réussite aux examen d'entrée.   
Quand il serait battu contre les titans, il pensait avoir réussi à gagner le respect de ses collègues mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il ressentaient tous envers lui.   
De la haine.   
De la haine et du mépris.   
-Alors gamin, qu'est ce que tu fais la à traîner seul ?  
-Bonjour Caporal ! Je vais m'entraîner.   
-Viens gamin. J'ai deux mots à te dire. Et puis il est bientôt 22 heures, à cet heure ci tout tes camarades dorment.   
Eren ne répondit rien, se contentant de suivre son supérieur. Comment pourrait-il lui dire que les autres craignait de dormir dans la même chambre que lui ? Que tous sauf Armin restait tendu quand in était dans la même pièce qu'eux?

Ils arrivent bien vite au bureaux du Caporal.   
-Entre.   
Le brun acquiesça mais se sentit mal à l'aise quand il franchit la porte.   
Quand il entendit le bruit du loquet il sursauta.   
-Ca-Caporal ?   
Un sourire vint s'échouer sur les levres du brun.   
-J'ai besoin de tester une théorie. Tu va m'aider n'est ce pas ?  
Nerveusement Eren acquiesça.   
\- Je veux tester ton pouvoir de guérison mais disons que se sera dans une situation particulière.   
Encore une fois Eren signifia son accord d'un chichement de tête.   
-Bois sa, sa va te détendre, dit il en lui tendant un verre contenant un liquide blanc. Eren goûtale liquide du bout de la langue et puis bu le contenu du verre en une gorgée.   
Il se leva les lèvres. Ce lait était un peu plus épais que d'habitude mais il était délicieux. Différent mais délicieux. 

Il sourit au caporal. Levi lui sourit en retour. Très vite l enfant ressentir des choses étrange et avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il dormait. 

Deux heure plus tard, Eren reprit conscience. Il était à quatre pattes sur un lit, complètement nu. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient attaché au rebord du lit et une boule se trouvait dans sa bouche. Il essaya de craché mais il ne réussir guère.   
-Humhumhu..

Il tourna la tête et vit le caporal. Ce dernier se tenait assis sur un fauteuil place en face du lit. Il se caressait doucement le sexe en regardant l enfant avec concupiscence. 

Des larmes montrent aux yeux du semi titan. 

Avec souplesse Levi se leva, se dirigeant vers la tête d'Eren.   
Il retira le bâillon qu'il avait attaché dans sa bouche mais avant que l'enfant ne puisse émettre le moindre bruit, il enfonçait son sexe dans sa minuscule bouche 

Il entreprit des va et vient brutaux, faisant littéralement la gorge de l enfant. Eren ne comprenait pas , il ne pouvait bouger ou même hurler. Mais que ce passait-il ?

 

Oh putain, gémit Levi en maintenant la tête brune en gorge profonde. Tu suce comme une pute. C'est tellement bon !

Il s'enfonça d'une longue poussée, son gland allant taper le fond de sa gorge. Levi rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant sourdement.

\- Oh putain, c'est trop bon.

Eren gémit de peur, la bouche pleine ce qui envoya des vibrassions dans le sexe du caporal qui resserra ses doigts autour des mèches noires tirant sans douceur.

Levi hocha vaguement de la tête en baisant violemment la bouche d'Eren qui l'accueillait avec la ferveur d'une chienne en chaleur.   
Il defonça sa gorge durant de longues minutes, allant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin, complètement insensible au larme de l'enfant.   
Avec une dernière violente poussé il vint dans la gorge de l'enfant, se libérant tandis que celui-ci peinait à avaler sans s'étouffer. 

-Bonne pute. Murmura Le caporal. 

Il se retira de la bouche du gosse et remit le bâillon.   
-Bon je vais me nettoyer et après deuxième round. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, de nouveau en érection, sa vite de 25 centimètres pulsant, Levi se tenait derrière le brun, la queue raide à l'idée de le pénétrer.   
-Pense tu que tu gueries si je te defonce sans préparation?  
Eren écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.   
Ses yeux semblait supplié son supérieur de le laisser tranquille. 

Levi approcha son sexe du petit trou, mimant l'acte sexuel en remuant son bassin. Puis sans prévenir, il s'enfonça brusquement faisant crier l'enfant. Le brun se crispa à la vive douleur qui explosa dans tout son corps. Le caporal, quand à lui, cria de plaisir : sentir les chairs déjà serrées du semi titan devenir encore plus étroites grâce au pouvoir de régénération  
le fit presque jouir sur le coup. 

Le caporal Ackerman devint enragé et ses coups de reins se transformèrent en véritables coups de butoir. Il défonçait littéralement Eren, qui ne pouvait alors qu'encaisser et supplier pour qu'ils ne continue pas avec autant de violence. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas se faire posséder par lui, se faire asservir, être utilisé. Il prenait son plaisir sans faire attention au sien, lui provoquant par la même occasion le maximum de douleur. 

Levi rejeta la tête en arrière, les dents serrées. Il s'arrêta le temps d'observer son beau visage crispé par la douleur intense, ses cheveux bruns glissant dans son dos, le corps tendu et tremblotant. 

Le plus âgé souleva Eren à la force de ses bras et plia ses jambes pour avoir plus de manœuvre afin de s'enfoncer plus facilement, plus violemment, plus rapidement dans l'anus du brin qui continuait de tenter de crier, ses membres rendus douloureux par les liens tendus à l'extrême par le geste du Caporal. 

Levi ne put que fermer les yeux et se laisser happer par l'intense plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il jouit furieusement, son sperme profondément enfouis dans le corps de l'enfant. 

-Merci pour la baise gamin, dit-il en se retirant, arrachant un gémissement au gamin. On se refera sa. Et puis qui sait, peux être que tes pouvoir de titans nous permettront d'avoir un petit bébé avec qui jouer.


End file.
